War Of The Fans
by enigma77
Summary: Tessa hated Hulk Hogan and John Cena, but how far will they go when they realize that one person isn't a fan?
1. Chapter 1

War Of The Fans

There they were, sitting on their big comfy chairs. They both were sipping water from their glasses, only to keep up the image for children. They wouldn't want the five-year olds that worshipped them to think they drink unhealthy drinks.

They were doing a show together: "Hulk and Cena Speak!" The title was ironic because both Hulk Hogan and John Cena were always talking; the two always had microphones in their hands.

Today, they were answering questions sent in by fans.

"What fans?" Tessa grumbled, sitting in front of her TV. As a fan of both wrestling and television, she didn't get what was happening. She had never truly understood the appeal of guys like Hogan and Cena. Other wrestlers like Chris Jericho and Shawn Michaels were absolutely great. They had some talent. These two on the television were absolutely horrible.

"Okay," John said. "This question was sent in by someone named Adrianna. Well, let's see what she has to say. Adrianna asks, 'John, why are you so great?' Adrianna, that is an excellent question. One that I don't know the answer to! I'm terrible."

"Yes!" screeched Tessa, watching Cena on the screen. "At least he knows it."

"You know, brother, I gotta tell you something, brother," Hulk chimed in. "Brother, you're right; you are just awful."

"Ah-ha!" Tessa was actually enjoying this show.

"All right, brother, this one's for me." Hulk looked at the paper. "'Mr. Hogan, what was it like being inducted into the WWE Hall Of Fame? Sincerely, Linda.' Oh, you see, brother, that's another great, great question, brother." John nodded, a stupid grin on his face. "Well, brother, when Vincent Kennedy McMahon called me, brother, and told me I was going in the Hall Of Fame, brother, going down in wrestling history, brother, well, I gagged on the sandwich Knobbs made me, brother."

"I was shocked, that's for sure," said Cena, chuckling a bit.

"Oh, believe me, brother, me, too. I could not believe why Ric Flair wasn't in yet, brother. I mean, that man deserves it. He's a great wrestler, brother, that Flair. How people can even compare me to him, brother, I'll never understand."

"This is just great!" exclaimed Tessa, now eating a bowl of popcorn. This kind of entertainment called for popcorn. She turned up the volume.

"Well, this has been going just lovely," John said. "What do you think, Hulk?"

"Brother, I think this is our best show yet!"

"On to more questions!" Jon looked at the paper. "Good. This one's for both of us. It's from…Tessa. Tessa writes, 'Hulk, John, do you realize what awful wrestlers you are? You guys, and Rey Mysterio, are an abomination to the wrestling industry! Signed, not your fan, Tessa'"

Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! That's my letter!" Tessa was now dancing around her room.

Hulk and Cena were staring, open-mouthed, at the letter.

"Wha- H-how could someone think that way about us?" stammered John. "What did we ever do to this Tessa?"

"Yeah, brother. I'm considered the best of all time. Do you know that, brother?" Hulk was beside himself.

Tessa was staring at the guys through the television. "Oh! They admitted they stink! What, are they taking it back now?"

As it appeared, Hulk and Cena were, indeed, taking it back. The rest of the show was ruined for them, and they cried and complained the whole time.

"Nobody says that to the Hulkster, brother! All my Hulkamaniacs around the world will get you!" Hulk threatened.

"Yeah, the Cenation, too. They are very loyal to me," boasted John.

Tessa wasn't afraid. "Their fans are either little toddlers or decrepit oldies. Whatever," she scoffed.

She was through with this show, but Hogan and John weren't though with her. Her question was sent through email, therefore, Hulk and Cena were telling everybody her email address. Apparently, the "Cenation" and the "Hulkamaniacs" hated anyone who didn't like their heroes. Tessa was the enemy.

"Who are all these people?!" Tessa screamed when she saw over a hundred unread messages from over a hundred unknown people.

Now, Tessa had one thing to do" Get the fans of the hated Superstars and unleash them on the Cena-Hulk Alliance. She searched for every Edgehead and Jerichoholic around. Soon, she had her own coalition. By definition, if you loved Edge and Chris Jericho, you had to hate John Cena, Hulk Hogan, and even "The Littlest Big Man" Rey Mysterio. Tessa got a legion of fans that loved the heels, the bad guys. She sent them a list of email addresses that came with some unfriendly messages. She let her people do her worst.

Somehow, both Edge and Chris Jericho caught wind of the war between the Cena-Hulk Alliance and their own fans. They were shocked but at the same time, proud of how their Edgheads and Jerichoholics looked out for each other. The two Canadians heard of the incident and confronted Hulk and Cena. It was hard for Edge, who grew up idolizing Hulk, to stand up to him, but he did. All because of some teenager.

"Hulk, John, what do you think you're doing?" he questioned. "She's just expressing her opinion, for Pete's sake."

"Yeah," Chris said. "Don't be jealous 'cause she actually likes good wrestlers."

"Brother, you listen here-"

"Hulk, stop it!" Edge interrupted. "Just let it be."

After attempting to put up a good argument, Hulk and John eventually relented and called off the war. The best part of it all, however, was when Tessa got a surprise form two of her favorite wrestlers: a letter.

"_Tessa, thank you for letting the Cenation and the Hulkamaniacs know that the Edgeheads and Jerichoholics are still alive. You're brave for sending that question, and for that, we think you reek of awesomeness, just like us!_

_Sincerely, Adam "Edge" Copeland and Chris Irvine (Chris Jericho)"_


	2. Chapter 2

War Of The Fans: Chapter 2

Two months had passed since the day Tessa had received the letter from Edge and Chris Jericho. One thing that was surprising to her was that they had actually stayed in contact with her. Not that she minded, of course, but she did think it was slightly weird. Two of her favorite people, not just favorite wrestlers, actually wanted to talk to her. Every time a new letter came, Tessa got giddy and ridiculously excited.

Her favorite letter came six weeks after they all began communicating. It made Tessa scream with joy. Edge and Chris had gotten her free tickets to see a WWE show. To make things so much better, they had permission to let Tessa hang out with them backstage. She would get to experience the inside world of professional wrestling. She would be able to meet and talk to all of the guys and girls that she idolized. They were the true superheroes in her eyes.

As quickly as she could, Tessa replied to the guys, saying that she would definitely make it to the event. Never in her life had she been so ecstatic. However, she had to wait two long, excruciating weeks before the actual show. All she could talk about was the upcoming event. All of her friends were getting annoyed but rightfully so.

"Oh, my gosh," Tessa would say for the ten thousandth time. "I can't believe it's actually happening." It became somewhat of a ritual to say this over and over again, day after day. Her friends did not want to hear her anymore so whenever she began to talk, their headphones for their iPods would go in their ears. Tessa either didn't notice or just didn't care. No one could stop her from chatting about this.

The days went by and finally, it was just a day before the show. The venue was only an hour away from Tessa's house so it would be an easy drive. That night, she picked out her outfit for the biggest day of her life. It was obvious to her what she would wear: her brand new Chris Jericho t-shirt and her Edge hat, of course. She had to show her support for her guys. The rest of her clothes' choice was just a pair of skinny jeans and her Converse.

Tessa didn't sleep a wink with the anticipation of the next night. As soon as she saw that her clock said six o'clock, she jumped out of bed. The day dragged on, and Tessa was about to have a breakdown. It was still way too early to begin to make her way over to the arena. When there was just two more hours to go, Tessa decided to just leave for the show. She figured if she got there earlier, she would have more time to meet people.

Soon, she was walking into the doors. When she got into the building, she was greeted by a smiling Edge.

"Tessa!" he exclaimed. He walked closer to her. Extending his hand, he said, "It's a pleasure to meet one of my most devoted Edgeheads."

Tessa eagerly grasped his hand. "Great finally meeting you, too, Adam." Tessa had grown accustomed to referring to Edge by his real name. It was a distinct honor that was bestowed upon her.

"Chris is back in the locker room. Come on. He's dying to meet you."

Edge led her back down the long hallway. While doing so, he introduced her to all the Superstars and Divas they came across. She got to meet Evan Bourne, The Miz, and one of her personal favorites, Shawn Michaels.

Now, Tessa had a brand new subject to blab about. "The Heartbreak Kid just shook my hand! Adam, did you see that? Maybe I'm just imagining things. Did that really just happen? I don't think I'll ever wash this hand again. Wow…"

"Jeez, Tess. You weren't that excited when you shook my hand."

Tessa just gave him a smile. "Well, when you are Mr. WrestleMania, then maybe we'll talk. But until then, quit complaining."

The argument ended since they were standing in front of a door that read _Chris Jericho_ on a plaque. Edge knocked on the door, and we heard a response of, "It's open!"

Edge hastily opened the door. "Hey, Chris," he said, his voice laced with excitement. "She's here."

Chris, who was staring at his outfit for the night, turned around so fast it made Tessa's head spin. When he saw Tessa, a broad smile came upon his face. "Tessa! I'm so glad you could make it."

"You think I'd give up the chance to meet the very first Undisputed Champion?"

Chris looked at Edge. "This girl knows her facts."

"How couldn't she? All you ever talk about is that you won that stupid championship."

"Oh, shut it, Adam. You're just jealous 'cause you weren't able to defeat The Rock _and_ Stone Cold Steve Austin in the same night." Chris turned his attention back to Tessa. "Don't mind him; he always gets this way."

Tessa extended her hand. "It's great meeting you, Chris. You don't know how long I've dreamed of this moment."

Chris shook his head at her. "No, no. Y2J doesn't shake hands with Jerichoholics."

Tessa's face fell slightly. "Oh. Don't worry. I totally understand."

Chris's smile was still on his face. "You see, Tessa. I don't shake their hands, but I will definitely hug them!" He got Tessa in a bear hug and picked her up. He began to swing her around, still clutching her in a tight grasp.

"Chris, Chris. You might wanna stop that," Adam scolded. "She looks like she can't breathe."

Chris looked down at Tessa. He put her down the moment he saw her face getting red because of the lack of air. "Ooh, sorry about that, Tess. I just got a little too excited."

She just waved him off. "Oh, pish-posh, Chris. It's fine. You didn't intentionally try to kill me…that I know of."

Chris let that comment slide. "Okay, so I gotta get ready for my match tonight while Adam gets to take it easy. What do you wanna listen to? We need preparation music, of course."

"Um…I don't know." Tessa thought for a minute. "The Red Hot Chili Peppers?"

Edge's mouth was wide open now. "Oh, please say 'Road Tripping!' Come on, let's listen to 'Road Tripping!' It's my favorite Peppers' song. If you play it, I will love you forever!"

"Okay, then. 'Road Tripping' it is." Tessa soon regretted her decision. If she had known that Edge knew all the words and would sing them in the most off-key voice imaginable, she would have never said yes. She never knew a person could be so tone deaf.

After more than three minutes of listening to Edge screech out the song, it was finally over. Tessa thought she could never appreciate that song ever again.

"Wow, that was bad," she said, turning to Edge.

Chris snorted. "Yeah, and I have to deal with it all the time. If you ever want to switch places with me, I will be grateful."

"No thanks. Not after that. The only good thing that came from that was Adam making a total idiot of himself."

"Can't argue with you there," Chris agreed. "Okay, now I'm gonna pick the music from now on. Let's see." Chris looked through his extensive music collection on his iPod. "Ah, I got it. Let's go for some classics."

With a click of a tiny, little button, the sounds of The Beatles filled the whole room. Chris had selected a very interesting song to play: "Savoy Truffle," a song all about Eric Clapton's sweet tooth.

"Don't worry," Chris whispered to Tessa. "Adam doesn't know the words to this one."

"Well, in that case, we're very, very fortunate."

In an hour, the show was about to begin, but instead of watching from the seats she originally had, Edge asked if Tessa wanted to watch the show from the locker room with them. Without thinking about it, Tessa responded with an enthusiastic, "Totally!"

The three of them all sat back and watched the show from the television. Occasionally, a wrestler would stop by and say hello, and Tessa would fall all over herself when meeting them. When she met Randy Orton and the rest of Legacy, she was surprised how kind they were, especially for being the sons of wrestling legends. Randy, Ted Dibiase, and Cody Rhodes each had a special charm about them and were all very courteous.

Soon, it was time for Chris to go. He had to face R-Truth, another Superstar Tessa had the pleasure to meet. With a wave good-bye, Chris left the room and Edge and Tessa waited for his music to hit.

When the match started, they watched Chris wrestle a near perfect match, until someone in the audience distracted him, and Truth got the three count with a roll-up.

Edge and Tessa made there way to the curtain, waiting for Chris. They were, however, greeted with an unlikely visitor: John Cena.

Tessa didn't know John Cena, but she did know that she did not like him whatsoever. After the incident involving Cena, Hulk Hogan, and herself, she had lost all respect for the two, if she had any to begin with, of course. Now, here was John, staring at her with the same smug look on his face that he always had.

"So," he casually said to Edge. "This is the stupid girl who dared to insult me and Hulk? I knew I'd meet her some day."

"Cena, back off. You're acting like she's not even standing right in front of you," Edge defended. "She got the best of you before so why don't you just leave her alone. You know everyone on the roster is gonna take her side, not yours."

Just then, Chris walked in from behind the curtain. "Cena, what are you doing here? Haven't you learned that no one, except those stupid five year olds who follow you around, wants you around?"

"Oh, bravo, Jericho," said Cena, coolly. "Where'd you come up with that? And I do have someone who agrees with me about this _thing._" He looked directly at Tessa.

Edge sized him up. "Don't you ever call her that again!" he threatened.

"Who in their right mind would take your side, John?" asked Chris, who was also mad at the way he spoke of Tessa.

"I would, brother," said one of the most recognizable voices in the wrestling business. "And let me tell ya, brother. I'm in my right mind."

"Yeah, if you lived in Crazy Town," muttered Tessa. She, along with Edge and Chris, was not intimidated by Hulk Hogan.

"You better watch yourself," Chris warned. "We're not afraid of you idiots. And Tess, here, isn't afraid of your dumb fans. She's proven that already."

A crowd was forming around the small group. Some guys were getting behind Edge and Chris. A couple of the Divas, Maria and Michelle McCool, were standing protectively around Tessa. Very few were behind Hulk and Cena.

Everyone was silent. No one dared to say a word. The four men inched closer and closer to each other. Cena lifted up his fist and then…

"All right, all right. What is going on?" That was a voice that meant authority, one that meant business. That voice belonged to Vincent Kennedy McMahon.

"Uh, uh. Nothing, sir. Nothing at all," stammered Cena.

"Sure doesn't look like nothing, Mr. Cena," replied Mr. McMahon. "I believe you were just about to hit Chris." His eyes fell on Tessa. "And who are you? Oh, wait. Wait. Don't tell me. You're that Tessa girl, right? The one that bested John and Hulk?" In a gesture, that shocked Tessa and the wrestlers around her, Mr. McMahon put his had out and shook Tessa's. "I like anyone who can do something like that."

Tessa thought Shawn Michaels shaking her hand was amazing, but now, it was Vince McMahon. _I can die a happy person_, she thought.

"John, I expected better from you. You're supposed to be the face of the WWE…sadly," Vince added so softly that Cena wouldn't be able to hear. "Then, I hear that you and Hulk are harassing a poor fan. Guys, can't you let bygones be bygones? Give it a rest. It was only her thoughts and it's been two months. And it's a free country! Quit bothering Tessa and just go back to your rooms."

"Wow, Mr. McMahon. I can't believe you stuck up for me," Tessa said, a bit starstruck.

"Oh, please, call me Vince." He looked at her with a bit of admiration. "I thought it took guts to send in that letter. You know, between you and me, I don't think Hulk and Cena are any good. They're just really marketable."

Now, Tessa could live happily, for one more person wasn't a fan of Cena or Hulk.


End file.
